Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of the inFamous series. Soul Calibur 3 'Recommended Moveset' Class: Samurai Weapon: Katana or Katana & Shuriken 'Courier' Hair: Shaved Head (04,05) Chin: Scruffy Beard (04,05) or Scar Lower Body: Nothing or Tattoo (01,27) Mid Torso: Worker’s Shirt (01,14, 10,19, or 02,25) Upper Legs: Slacks, Tapered Pants, or Matabiki (01,27 or 21-23,25; 01,14 or 02,25) Feet: Cloth Shoes (01,27) Face: 03, 04, or 05 Lips: (03,05 or 03,07) Skin: (05,17 or 05,15) Kessler Head: Magus Hood (01,14) Hair: Shaved Head (04,05) Chin: Scruffy Beard (04,05) Mid Torso: Noble's Shirt (01,14) Upper Torso: Enchanted Coat or Magician's Coat (01,14) Arms: Nothing, Metal Gloves, Lord Gloves, or Evil Gloves (01,17-21) Upper Legs: Slacks or Tapered Pants (01,14) Feet: Cloth Shoes (01,14) 'Reaper' Head: Magus Hood (02,25) Hair: Shaved Head: (04,05) Chin: Scruffy Beard: (04,05) Mid Torso: Farmer's Shirt (01,14 or 01,27; 02,25) Upper Torso: Leather Jacket or Cloth Jacket (02,25) Arms: Knuckle Gloves (01,14) Upper Legs: Slacks or Tapered Pants (01,23) Feet: Cloth Shoes (01,27) Face: 03, 04, or 05 Lips: (01,27) Skin: (01,27) Soul Calibur V Hero Cole Recommended Moveset Style: Devil Jin (Tekken) or Siegfried Weapon: Tempered Fist (cannot be changed) or Great Sword (0:0,14|3:11,31|3:11,31) Weapon Trail (9:34,8) Body Height: 4/Normal Face: 9 Hair: Buzz Cut (7:9,24) Facial Hair: (1:3,10) Eyebrows: Eyebrows 4 (2:7,31) Eye Color: (9:43,14) Voice: Cold Assassin/4/4/None Equipment Upper Body: Simple Top (0:0,13) Upper Body Covering: Thief's Belt (4:0,10|0:2,21|0:2,21) Lower Body: Slacks (3:39,20) Feet: Leather Shoes (7:0,0|4:6,21) Specialized Equipment 1: Box (2:5,20) Specialized Equipment 2: Helmet Ornament: Horns (9:0,8|9:0,8|0:1,31) Specialized Equipment 3: Scroll (0:1,31) Specialized Equipment 1 Adjustments Equipped Location: Collarbone (Right) Horizontal: 19 Vertical: -28 Back: -32 Width: 0 Length: 50 Depth: -20 Rotate Vertically: 17 Rotate Horizontally: 0 Angle: 40 Specialized Equipment 2 Adjustments Equipped Location: Collarbone (Right) Horizontal: 26 Vertical: -42 Back: -43 Width: -34 Length: 14 Depth: -50 Rotate Vertically: -172 Rotate Horizontally: 2 Angle: 35 Specialized Equipment 3 Adjustments Equipped Location: Collarbone (Right) Horizontal: 7 Vertical: -9 Back: -30 Width: -27 Length: 50 Depth: -50 Rotate Vertically: 15 Rotate Horizontally: 6 Angle: 35 Stickers Skin (Face): Scar 3 (Adjust to Cole's right eye. Size is fairly small) and Scar 1 (Adjust to the right side of Cole's lips. Smallest size is recommended) Skin (Right Arm): Motif 41 (Color- 5:5,15. Adjust so that the sticker takes up the top half of Cole's arm, appearing to be a tattoo. Size may be decreased as long as the tattoo covers the top half of the arm) Upper Body Equipment: Motif 1 (x2) and Motif 3 (x2) (Color for all: 9:0,3. Motif 1 is a circle and Motif 3 is a square. The circles should cover the top half of the front and back of Cole's shirt, and the squares should cover the bottom half of the front and back of his shirt. Adjust the size so that it appears that Cole's shirt is white with grey sleeves and grey stripes along the sides of his shirt) Lower Body Equipment (Right Leg): Motif 73 (Colors are: 7:33,7 and 7:33,7. Adjust the size so that the pattern reaches from a small area just below Cole's shirt to a small area above his right foot. The sticker should be relocated horizontally to the left. The section of the motif that wrap around Cole's leg should be located on or just above his knee) Evil Cole Recommended Moveset Style: Devil Jin (Tekken) or Nightmare Weapon: Tempered Fist (cannot be changed) or Balmung (Any color. A personal coloring is 9:5,30|9:5,28|9:7,23|9:3,20) Weapon Trail (9:2,22) Body Height: 4/Normal Face: 9 Skin Color: (2:0,8) Hair: Buzz Cut (7:5,24) Facial Hair: (1:2,15) Eyebrows: Eyebrows 4 (2:7,31) Eye Color: (9:43,14) Voice: Cold Assassin/4/4/None Equipment Upper Body: Simple Top (0:1,31) Upper Body Covering: Thief's Belt (4:0,10|0:2,21|0:2,21) Lower Body: Slacks (0:39,29) Hip: Leather Belt (Color 1: Pattern: Ethnic 12|9:2,25|Color 2: 6:0,29) Feet: Leather Shoes (9:2,28|4:6,31) Specialized Equipment 1: Box (2:5,20) Specialized Equipment 2: Helmet Ornament: Horns (9:0,8|9:0,8|0:1,31) Specialized Equipment 3: Scroll (0:1,31) Specialized Equipment 1 Adjustments Equipped Location: Collarbone (Right) Horizontal: 19 Vertical: -28 Back: -32 Width: 0 Length: 50 Depth: -20 Rotate Vertically: 17 Rotate Horizontally: 0 Angle: 40 Specialized Equipment 2 Adjustments Equipped Location: Collarbone (Right) Horizontal: 26 Vertical: -42 Back: -43 Width: -34 Length: 14 Depth: -50 Rotate Vertically: -172 Rotate Horizontally: 2 Angle: 35 Specialized Equipment 3 Adjustments Equipped Location: Collarbone (Right) Horizontal: 7 Vertical: -9 Back: -30 Width: -27 Length: 50 Depth: -50 Rotate Vertically: 15 Rotate Horizontally: 6 Angle: 35 Stickers Skin (Face): Scar 3 (Adjust to Cole's right eye. Size should be slightly larger than Hero Cole's) and Scar 1 (Adjust to the right side of Cole's lips. Size should be slightly larger than Hero Cole's) Skin (Left Arm): Motif 56 (Colors- 9:2,31|9:1,31. Adjust so that the sticker takes up the top half of Cole's arm, appearing to be a tattoo. Size may be decreased as long as the tattoo covers the top half of the arm) Upper Body Equipment: Motif 1 (x2) and Motif 3 (x2) (Color for all: 9:2,24. Motif 1 is a circle and Motif 3 is a square. The circles should cover the top half of the front and back of Cole's shirt, and the squares should cover the bottom half of the front and back of his shirt. Adjust the size so that it appears that Cole's shirt is dark red with black sleeves and black stripes along the sides of his shirt) Lower Body Equipment (Right Leg): Motif 73 (Colors are: 7:33,7 and 7:33,7. Adjust the size so that the pattern reaches from a small area just below Cole's shirt to a small area above his right foot. The sticker should be relocated horizontally to the left. The section of the motif that wrap around Cole's leg should be located on or just above his knee) Category:Fighting Game Creation Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Category:Soul Calibur 3 Mortal Kombat Armageddon 'Courier' Face: Stubble Hair: Shaved Torso: T-shirt Pants: Jeans or Leather Shoes: Hitops. Short Boots or Sneakers 'Reaper' Face: Skull Tattoo Hair: Shaved Torso: Hoodie Gloves: Fingerless Pants: Jeans or Leather Shoes, Hitops, Short Boots, or Sneakers Category:Fighting Game Creation Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Category:Soul Calibur 3 Category:Soul Calibur 5 Category:Male Category:InFAMOUS Category:Sony